vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanat (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary :"Sanat Kumara. His name means "eternal youth" in Sanskrit. He is one of the four sages created by the god Brahma. In one account, he descended to earth from Venus millions of years ago to speed the evolution of man. In recent years he has been viewed as being the same as Kurama Tengu and Lucifer." :—Shin Megami Tensei IV Compendium Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Sanat Kumara, The Eternal Youth, The King of Chaos Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless, though referred to as male. Age: Unknown. Beyond Time itself Classification: God, Demon, Hindu-Buddhist Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Sanat is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to destroy a being such as him being compared to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), True Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Sanat's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Should be comparable to Kagutsuchi, who commands the flow of Souls across the entirety of the Infinite Multiverse and could reincarnate the population of the entire Planet, returning things to the time before the Conception took place), Magic, Life and Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than the Sanat can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Power Nullification (Can negate all Statistics Amplifications and Reductions from both his foes and himself with Silent Prayer), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical protections, and his attacks can bypass all resistances to physical attacks), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to the likes of The Ancient of Days, and should thus scale from Kagutsuchi, whose existence alone maintains the Infinite Amala Multiverse and its endless iterations caused by the Cycle of Conceptions, across Past and Future, with his death leading to the destruction of the Multiverse across all of Time) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond Time and Space, as well as the Laws of Physics, being native to the Expanse, a conceptual realm of pure thought which transcends the physical Multiverse and the flow of Linear Time across it) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (Fought with and endured attacks from an Endgame Flynn) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Incredibly High. An ancient, higher-dimensional deity older than time itself. Appears to have been the cause of humanity's evolution Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hindu Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 2